


Soulmates AU: I'm here

by BexieID



Category: BBC Casualty
Genre: Dylvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: DYLVID: SOULMATES AUThose of us who are lucky to have a soulmate are either born knowing their first name or find out when their soulmate is born in a dream.Most people never find their soulmate. Some are lucky to be able to communicate by marking themselves.And those that do finally meet either become best friends or fall in love.TW: For abuse





	Soulmates AU: I'm here

FEBRUARY 27th 1976

He wasn't sure if he believed all this "soulmate nonsense", but one thing 4 year old David Hide knew when he woke up one February morning, was that his soulmate was named Dylan.

His brother George, who'd been learning about soulmates at school, had explained to him that you are either born knowing who your soulmate is. Or you find out in a dream when they are born, like David had done.

It wasn't uncommon to never meet your soulmate. His parents weren't after all. They had decided to discourage their sons from the potential heartbreak and disappointment by not encouraging them to find them.

David was a little curious though. His grandparents told him stories of how they finally met by chance. How they immediately knew they were soulmates through an unseen connection, pulling them towards each other. How they had shared each other's pain over the years.

It would be Dylan's pain that David would share with him over the next few years. David would be frustrated and feel so helpless during this time.

*****

AUGUST 15th 1988

"Come back here you little freak"

Dylan hated his father. He couldn't help being who he was. Brian didn't understand his sons obsession in finding his soulmate. He had no friends and tolerated his class mates enough to get through the school day.

He knew that his soulmate "David" was older than him. There were many David's out there, like there were Dylan's and he knew finding each other would be hard. 

Unfortunately, Dylan's momentary lapse into his thoughts had meant that his father had now found him. He was pulled up roughly by his hair. He could smell alcohol on his fathers breath. "I've got you now you little freak".

Dylan was terrified. Usually his father would make him fight him back, to toughen him up. But not today. He watched as his father smashed a beer bottle, eyes widening in horror as he felt the bottle being pushed against his face.

*****

Cradling his right cheek, David felt his soulmates pain. Like every other pain he'd felt over the years. Dylan would now be 12 and David was saddened that he was suffering like he was. He couldn't report what was happening as he had no way of telling anyone where Dylan was. David had learnt, since starting college, that you could communicate with your soulmate in a limited capacity, by marking yourself on your forearm. It wasn't permanent as it faded after a day.

He looked in the mirror and saw a deep cut on his cheek. It wasn't bleeding. He knew he'd need to cut himself if he was to attempt this crazy idea. He took out a small scalpel and wrote "I'm here".

*****

Dylan was crying. He hated his life. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of meeting David one day. He felt a scratchy sensation on his left arm and looked down. He was amazed to find words there. A message from David? He'd heard about this from Harvey. The only boy that would speak to him at school. Some soulmates could "talk" to each other by marking their bodies in some way.

Dylan grabbed a piece of glass from the bottle. There were so many things he wanted to tell David. But he had to reassure him that he was ok. That his spirit hadn't been taken away by someone that should love him unconditionally. Dylan simply carved out a heart on his forearm, around the 2 words that would come to mean so much over the next 20 years.

*****

David choked back a sob when he saw the heart appear on his arm. He decided he would have it tattooed on his chest as a reminder.

*****

29 years later, Dr Dylan Keogh was introduced to the new nurse. No one would replace Lofty, but he couldn't help feeling like he'd known this? David? Like forever.

David didn't speak and Dylan delighted in asking him if he was broken. He knew it was a harsh thing to say before the words came out.

*****

David was usually a bit more chipper than he was. He'd always liked meeting new people. He couldn't help but notice this Doctor was called Dylan though and, more importantly, was younger than him. He'd given up on finding his soulmate. When Dylan turned 15, the pain had stopped. David had been scared that Dylan had died. He'd even left Dylan another message: you ok? Which was never answered. David was heartbroken. 

Then his brother died days later. David had found him. Drugs overdose. Dylan must have felt his pain because he finally replied: i'm sorry

David was too upset to reply and immersed himself in his nursing studies. It wasn't long after that he met Rosa and they had a son, Ollie. He'd recently been off work due to his Bi Polar but was forced to come back to work. And here he was.

*****

Dylan was getting ready to go home. He was intrigued with David and suggested that the nurses liked going for a drink at the pub across the road when their shifts ended.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Pubs aren't my thing I'm afraid"

David noticed the scar on Dylan's cheek. Could he really be his Dylan? "Then, what is your thing?"

Dylan raised an eyebrow. Was he really having this conversation with someone he'd just met? "Um, walks with my dog. Classical music. Chess"

"How about we walk your dog and get a takeaway. Then we can listen to your music and finish the night with a game of chess?"

Dylan put his hands on his hips. David was not giving up was he? "If you want". He gestured to the door and followed David out of the ED.

*****

David had questions, but didn't want to push Dylan away. He'd met plenty of Dylan's over the years, most weren't fazed by him asking if they had a soulmate and who was it. There had been a few who had punched or slapped him. But with the man walking beside him he felt a connection, which he'd never felt before, even with Rosa.

Unfortunately, David managed to get his foot caught in a tree root and stumbled over. Dylan almost caught him. David managed to fall onto his left elbow, the grass softening the fall a little. He winced in pain. 

"I'll take a look at it at the boat but we might need to take you into the...". Dylan stopped as he felt pain in his left elbow. His eyes widened in realisation and he looked at David, who had his eyes scrunched up. Dylan had never once given up on the hope in finding his soulmate, who had given him comfort as a child. "Um, is your foot ok?"

Miraculously, David's foot had freed itself. They were just a short walk from Dylan's boat.

*****

Dylan got his med bag ready and sat at the table, gesturing for David to sit next to him. David managed to slip his shirt off his left arm and looked around. "You'll have a bruise but.."  
Dylan couldn't help but notice the tattoo on David's chest. He choked out a pained sob, tears falling at the memory. 

David reached out and touched the scar on Dylan's cheek. "You were 12 years old when you got that"

Dylan melted under David's touch. The bad memories of his father and the good memory of his soulmate, being there for him. Finally here. Dylan hugged David.

David hugged back. A feeling of euphoria washed over them both. And something else. David's grandparents had felt it. David himself felt it more strongly than he had with Rosa. The need to kiss Dylan and make him his was overwhelming. To love him, to make love to him. He had to close his eyes and breathe. Just because he felt like this didn't mean that it was reciprocated.

Dylan had felt nothing like this. Not even with Sam. He wanted David, which was becoming apparent by the bulge in his trousers. He fidgeted slightly, prompting David to look up at him.

David could see that Dylan's pupils were dilated. He leant over and kissed Dylan.

Dylan kissed back, pushing the rest of David's shirt of. "You should know, I don't usually do this. Bring someone home I've just met and have sex"

"I wouldn't usually invite myself to someone's home I've just met and have sex. But I think we both can be excused. We have known each other for 40 years after all"


End file.
